The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0051’.
‘VEAZ0051’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar is early to flower, has bi-colored, red and white medium-sized flowers, medium inflorescences, deep green foliage, and a trailing plant habit.
‘VEAZ0051’ originated from a naturally occurring branch mutation found in August 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The parent was an unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘N1287-1’ with a scarlet flower color and a semi-trailing and vigorous plant habit. ‘N1287-1’ lacks white in the flowers and has smaller flowers than ‘VEAZ0051’.
‘VEAZ0051’ was selected as one flowering part of the mother plant in August 2011.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0051’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.